Aline Penhallow's Diaries
by Shadowhunting Demigods
Summary: Hello all. This is just a co-op story of Aline Penhallow from the Mortal Instruments inside of Hong Kong, trying to find her way out. But when a certain blue eyed boy comes along, she starts to rethink that. [ALINE IS NOT A LESBIAN IN THIS STORY]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is Wolf here and I am the one posting this here because the others are too lazy. If you live in Hong Kong or know chinese then you'll find some parts funny. This is one of our co op stories that we wrote and decided to post. It might be a bit weird or totally crazy and bad or anything but yeah, its made to be funny and humorous so please enjoy... I guess...**

_**Hello all. This is just a co-op story of Aline Penhallow from the Mortal Instruments inside of Hong Kong, trying to find her way out. But when a certain blue eyed boy comes along, she starts to rethink that. This story will certainly make you laugh, so have fun!**_

_**[Written from Aline's point of view and diary formatting. Set after City of Glass]**_

* * *

_**STORY STARTS HERE**_

* * *

**For me ONLY. If you are not me or this diary, then you should go BACK OFF. If you dare read it, I WILL murder you in your sleep.**

**I MEAN IT.**

Anyway, my actual freaking diary starts here. The message above was just used to scare the unwanted people off.**  
**

Just plain stupid people.

Anyway, just clarifying, if you are not _me _or diary, please stop reading now and go jump off a cliff. Or I could keep you preoccupied with more useful things to do.

Well anyway, just sayin. Just don't peer into the top secret stuff. Thank you.

o~O~o

**Saturday 13:00**

I am currently in a huge shopping mall hiding in a bookstore. Want to know what happened?

Okay, so let's see. On Wednesday, I left Idris because some freaky demon chased me off the streets of Alicante. Izzy came with her whip and killed the demon. I was very grateful for her, but I still _haven't _recovered, so I left.

I hope they don't miss me! I'm better off away from all the chaos and drama. I hope Jace's sister Clarissa, or Clary, she prefers, saves the day.

Not that I'm being sarcastic or anything, I just find her strange. To see her walking in on me and Jace looking like a ghost, it pretty much freaked me out.

Or was she just overprotective of her brother?

Some things I will never understand. With me… not being the same as they are.

So here I am on the streets of Hong Kong, looking for some way to seek refuge or just find a way back to Beijing. I wonder if they have an Institute here.

I could go to the airport here, but I'm just not familiar with this place. I mean, I recognize only Beijing's streets and not Hong Kong.

You might be wondering, how exactly did I find myself here? Well, I went to one of the portals in Idris and it just sent me here. I think I thought of China and well- that's what happened.

Just great.

I need to keep looking for the freaking Institute- _if they even have one here!_

o~O~o

**Saturday, 17:00**

Okay, I managed to get out of the bookstore and the mall and now in a small café

restaurant. Of course, I can't use any glamours or runes around here, but I seriously need some protection.

I flinched as I looked a plate of what they call… _dim sum _here. Right. It looked bad, but I might give it a try, since I was so hungry.

The shrimp looked weird and pink, but I put it in my mouth anyway.

*Two plates later*

**DIM SUM IS DELICIOUS! **

I saw a man order a strange brownish liquid. I asked him what it was and he said something like 'nai cha' … I asked him again and he got annoyed. "奶茶？" I said in putonghua, since I know a bit of putonghua and my mother and my father happened to drink 奶茶, whatever it was. I drank a sip of it and it was quite good. It had a hint of tea, but a milky texture. I grabbed a can of it and left the restaurant but not before paying some money I had stolen off of someone because I was too fast for them to chase me. The dim sum was good!

And I have another problem- I cannot get everyone else off my mind. Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Sebastian, Max, Mom, Dad and even Clary I cannot get off my mind.

And when I kissed Jace I had realised something really important- I'm not any guy's type.

I walked down a very abandoned street, and I whipped around just to see some stupid limp faerie walking around with a cane. Seriously.

It came forward and threatened to melt me if I didn't give him all my money in my pocket. Well, of course my seraph blade went into action and I slashed off his head.

Well, he died. Obviously.

Then, a very big grey building appeared. On the sides it said 'Victoria Shanghai Academy'. There was something… strange about it.

AN INSTITUTE?!

I really needed to check this out. Shadowhunters can enter any Institute they want. So I boldly stepped up to the entrance and… knocked.

I looked around for the usual Institute bell, but it was nowhere to be seen. I knocked for a few times again, and a woman came out. She was dressed in a purple and black uniform. She looked bewildered as I opened the door but then she immediately regained her cool.

"你是不是一個學生啊？"

"...No, I am a shadowhunter." I said, with my head held high.

"喔。。。你又是一個。你可以進來吧。You come in, shadowhuntah." She said in a really bad cantonese accent. Her english, I could tell, was a failure.

"Okay…"

I followed the woman to an elevator.

"You take. Go to 15th floor. Stab keyhole with key."

She handed me a weird bended key. Does it even work?

"Bai bai. I stay here watch guard. You take lift. Hand key to "Lo Chun". He will give back to me."

I nodded and waved, then walked into the elevator.

I did as she said, and stabbed the key into the keyhole. The button 15 immediately popped up in the orange-brown elevators. I pushed the number _15 _and the elevator went up.

It didn't feel any different from a normal lift, but I expected at least someone living at this institute. When the door opened, I went out and saw front desk with a name tag on the desk and another name tag on his shirt.

It said "Lo Chun".

Right. It must be the 'Lo Chun' the woman was talking about.

He looked up. "你好, how can I help yu?"

"Uh, so your colleague handed me the key to get here. She told me to hand it to you."

"OHHHHHHKAY. 你好像一個mix wor." he took the key.

"Yes, I'm a Chinese and American shadowhunter mix. Is this an Institute?"

"YES THIS IS INSTITUTE. BUT FOR SHELTER ONLY GEH. TRAINING ROOM HAVEN'T USE FOR LONG TIME. THERE ARE SOME OTHERS. Also to check, do you have 病?"

"Okay. No! 我沒有！ Can I stay here?" I said the chinese because that is something I know: _I don't have._

"IF YU HAVE SHADOWHUNTER PASS." He grinned at me and took out a sandwich.

"COMPLEMENTARY SANDWICH! IT WAIT SO LONG FOR SHADOWHUNTER, 1 YEAR!" The sandwich looked moldy and green. I think there were some dead ants on it.

"Uh…here are some runes."

I pulled back my long sleeved shirt to reveal my voyance rune on the back of my hand.

"OKAY. YOU A SHADOWHUNTAH. YU SHOULD MEET MA SON. HE IS SO OLD LAH, HE SHOULD BE MARRIED! HE IS SEVENTEEN! MARRY HIM!"

"Uh…I just need a place to stay…"

"Oh…" he said, disappointed. "Okay, door at right. Pick room, any. Thank you. Check paper outside of room to see who live there okay. No living with boys." He pointed at the wooden door next to him and I gingerly turned on the knob.

The door creaked as I entered, and immediately a boy bounded out of his room.

"Hello. Who are you?" He said in a strangely perfect English accent. He had dark brown hair and crystalline blue eyes, and he was very handsome.

I also saw someone cracking up in the end of the corridor. It was a girl with wavy red hair with blonde tips, and green eyes. "Oh, it's a newbie." She said.

I froze. Did she hear my conversation with Lo Chun?!

"I'm Aline Penhallow. May I know who you are?"

He smirked. "I'm Lo Chun Junior, although my name's Drake."

"People call you Lo Chun Junior?"

"Well- sometimes…"

"Why?"

"Uh, I'll tell you later. Right now, I think you should have the spare room. Harper and Constance are in the room next to you. Mena's one is beside theirs. Leon's is next to mine. Julius… the far end. We're the only ones here at the institute."

I nodded.

"By the way, that sandwich _Lo Chun _offered looked really bad." He smirked.

I laughed and shrugged. "Thank goodness I didn't eat it." And yeah, it's a habit. I tend to say what comes to my mind first before anything.

Drake grinned. "Let's introduce you to everyone here. You know my name's Drake. Drake Whitelaw, although my dad doesn't like it. He insists that I'm a Chun."

He walked over to the rest of the people in the Institute. "This is Harper." He pointed to the girl who laughed at me who had red hair and emerald green eyes, pale skin and a slight build. She looked a lot like Clary.

"Sup." She said, a smirk tugging on her lips, arms crossed on her chest. "The name's Harper Ashdown."

"Aline Penhallow." I nodded, and advanced towards the next girl standing next to Harper who had long black hair and brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Constance Nightcross." She said rather quietly.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Constance." And then I noticed the parabatai runes on both the girls' shoulders.

"You and Harper are each other's parabatai?"

She nodded, avoiding eye contact with me. Did she dislike me? I don't know. But I think Constance is a quiet person.

"Dinner's in an hour." Harper said, leaning against the wall and checking her watch. "And that's Mena Dawnstrider, in case you didn't know." She pointed to a girl with wavy brown hair and strange purple eyes. Mena nodded, smiled kindly and waved.

"Leon Lionheart's over there," said Drake said. "Yo Leon!"

He looked up. "Hey. What's up."

He had fire-red red hair and leaf-green eyes.

"And finally…Julius Windtail." Drake said, pointing to a boy with blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

Julius nodded at me, scanned his eyes down my body and turned back to whatever he was doing, apparently looking very bored.

And was he checking me out just now? How dare he, that perv.

**Saturday, 21:00**

Dinner was great.

At 6 o'clock straight Lo Chun rang a loud bell.

"DINNAH TIME!"

We all rushed out the door and into the dining hall. A table was laid out with a few tablemats, and also stacks of plates and bowls were there. There were also some chopsticks.

We all sat down around the table, and I sat down with Harper on my right, since she seems the liveliest. Drake was to my left, Constance was on the right of Harper, Mena was next to Constance and Mena was next to Leon.

Julius was next to Leon as well.

Confusing?

There were 2 empty seats, and I supposed that was for Lo Chun and the security lady.

We set out the chopsticks, plates and bowls and we wait for Lo Chun and the security lady.

Soon Lo Chun arrives with a cartful of food. He sets them out and then he sits down.

"Okaaaai, everyone. Welcome Aline Penhalo. Today we haf corn sup, vegee, a beet of pok (pork) and chikan, also we haf soy sos nudos. Enjoy yor dinnah. Aline, pleese make yorself at hom. Yu ar guess today."(Okay everyone. Welcome Aline Penhallow. Today we have corn soup, veggie, a bit of pork and chicken, also we have soy sauce noodles. Enjoy your dinner. Aline, please make yourself at home. You are a guest today.)

"Thanks, and Lo Chun, what's the name of the security lady?" I said.

"O… she is Ah Kiu. Yu call her that okay ga la."

I nod and look back at the table.

"So now." said Lo Chun. "We will start eating. Who is last will have to wash dish. Everyone except Aline."

We all started to eat, and I peeked a little to my right to see Constance not really wielding chopsticks properly. She didn't seem to care, and no one else minded, so I just ignored that little thing and continued eating.

On the corner of my eye I swear I saw Lo Chun stabbing the bottom of the soup bowl with his knife. What is he doing?

"Psst, Harper, what is Lo Chun doing?" I hissed.

"Oh, him? He's cutting his soup! He does it everyday, and most of the time he's just stirring it, but he doesn't really notice it. And sometimes there's scallops, tomato, potatoes, you name it, in the bottom, and really just trying to cut that."

"Oh, okay."

We ate for a few minutes before I decided to start a conversation.

"So… are you guys from here?"

"Well." Drake said. "I grew up here. I'm English so I went out of Hong Kong for English."

"I'm not from here." Harper said.

"Yep. I'm with Harper." Mena replied.

"I am." Constance said timidly. "I learnt English a long time ago and spoke it with my friends here."

"I came here a couple a years ago." Leon muttered.

"So, Aline." Drake said, setting his jaw. "Tell us why are you here."

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter and we understand its weird but still please REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE! :D THANKS FOR READING THIS WEIRD FANFICTION.**

**Wolf (Penguin)-She's vid calling me at the moment.**

**P.S: Penguin says: We accept flames with open arms :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is Penguin. Thanks to the one person who reviewed and the people who viewed this story. **

**This time I'm posting because apparently Wolf did the last time, and the next time will probably be Pony or Cat or sth. Oh well, this is the second chapter of this story, please enjoy! :)x**

* * *

**Saturday 21:30**

Sorry, I had to stop because I thought I saw a demon outside. When I went to find it, it had gone, so I went back here and it was already 9:30. Let's continue where we left off.

"I'm here because I ran away from Alicante in Idris after being chased out by a demon." I calmly told my tale and drank a sip of soup. Lo Chun was a really good cook.

**Monday 12:00**

I didn't have time to write yesterday because I was hanging out with the other shadowhunters in the city of Hong Kong. They took me to the Apple store in Central and it was REALLY COOL!

Anyway, I woke up really early today, so I got dressed. I really haven't been anywhere other than the 15th floor and the lobby. There were only snores from Lo Chun's room and I decided it was safe. I headed to the lift and it dinged to signal it was here.

I went in to decide which floor to go to. "Let's go with… 9! The 9th floor." I pressed the button and the door closed.

The lift glowed purple but didn't move. The door opened and it was dark. I stepped out cautiously and walked into the corridor. It was dark and a ghostly light shone in from the windows.

The first room I encountered had a glass window and lots of grey tables. There were chairs and a whiteboard. I just realized. This was a classroom. The institute was a school.

In disguise.

I stood there, quite surprised. Then someone tapped me on the shoulders. "What yu doing here shadowhuntah? Classroom no mine, school lettle beet mine…" Ah Kiu was behind me, holding a flashlight.

"I was just exploring the Institute. Why didn't you tell me it was a school?" I asked her. She shrugged and dragged me back up to the 15th floor. It was daylight already, so Lo Chun was dusting the shelves of books when Ah Kiu and I came back. She muttered some words in cantonese to Lo Chun and he nodded. Ah Kiu went out again and Lo Chun headed to the kitchen. I sat down on a stool to watch Lo Chun cook.

He fried the eggs carefully, cracking them with ease and flipping it up high. He flipped it up again and caught it on the plate. I smiled and clapped.

"O! Good morneeng Aline! Did yu sleep well yestaday?"

"Good morning, yes, I slept well. Thank you, Lo Chun."

"Breakfaast in haf an our. You go to room first."

"Okay."

I went through the door and back into my room. I realized that most people were already awake.

"HAH!" shouted Constance. "I WIN!"

"Come on, Constance," said a voice I recognized as Leon said. "Let me win _once_."

"_Maybe_." she smirked, and set out the cards for everyone to play again.

(lol camp)

I knocked on the door and Harper answered. "Hey Aline! We're playing cards. Do you want to play with us?"

"Sure!"

I sat down next to Harper and watched as Constance deal the cards out.

"We're playing Touch Your Nose."

"Oh, I know how to play that."

"Let's deal you in. Beware, Constance is really good!"

"Alright."

"I'm second best." said Drake grinning.

I used to play that with Isabelle and Clary sometimes. I was the best, but I think they played it way more than we did, so I think they're gonna be hard to beat.

Well, it didn't hurt to try, did it?

We started to drag cards along, and before we knew it Drake reached up to touch his nose real quick. Constance caught on and touched hers. I noticed that around there and touched my nose. Harper touched her nose with a muffled giggle and Leon touched his right after. Julius looked up sheepishly and touched his nose slowly. Mena was not really paying attention and slowly looked up. Everyone was grinning with their fingers on their nose.

"Guess I wasn't paying attention!" she said.

We played a few more rounds and then it was breakfast time. I got a bit better after the 5 games, but they are really good. Lo Chun had already set the table and began to plate out the food.

"Gud morneng evarybody! Todah we haf aggs, cerial and korn. Enjoy yoh meel and wheel train latah, okaaai? (Good morning, everybody! Today we have eggs, cereal and corn. Enjoy your meal and we'll train later, okay?)" Lo Chun smiled and handed everyone a little bit of everything. I tried the egg Lo Chun was frying and it was really good.

It was a bit strange why they had corn and why the corn was cut up in tiny cups. Ah Kiu returned after we started our meal and ate her's up quickly. Drake seemed tired and everyone else was happily eating.

"You know what, Lo Chun? You should join the HK masterchef. Your cooking is really good." Mena said. Lo Chun smiled. "No lah. Evan if I wan tu, I cannot. I take car of yu al. And, mah specialtee is nudos. Yummeh nudos wif pok and sup! (No. Even if I want to, I cannot. I have to take care of you all. And, my specialty is noodles. Yummy noodles with pork and soup!)"

I perked up at the thought of more delicious food. Lo Chun is a great cook.

I finished the delicious breakfast and looked up at my companions. "So… We should go demon hunting and you guys could introduce me around here."

Drake nodded and they went back to their rooms to change into shadow hunting gear and get their weapons.

We walked out of the Institute and took the Hong Kong version of the subway. They called it the "MTR". (its like 2015, so the Shum Wan MTR is done)(XD) (LOL)

Drake led us to a park. "This is Victoria Park. We're currently in Causeway Bay."

"Wow, cool?" I said, as I took in the surroundings. It was a beautiful park with lush green grass and loads of trees.

"There's some demons to fight here."

"Well, let's go!"

Drake walked around a few bushes and just started looking around for demons.

Finally, I got impatient and just wandered out of the crowd, ducking under the bushes. It was lucky I got a Drevak demon straight in the head, and then Drake and the gang came bounding over.

Drake pulled me away and went back to the Institute.

The Hong Kong shadowhunters are really weird. I wonder if I'd ever get used to this.

**Monday 14:00**

Julius is such a pervy asshole! I'm steering clear of him. He just came up all in my face, told me I looked sexy in that skirt, and then wiggled his eyebrows and _requested _something. I then betch-slapped him straight on the cheek.

I will damn him to the depths of the Silent City if that happens again. Or betch-slap him a thousand times harder than the last one. Or damn betch-slap him a thousand times harder to the bottom of the Silent City.

I later learnt that Drake had overheard all of our conversation and had dragged him back into the room where all of us were.

Drake is so gentlemanly.

I might be changing my mind about the boys that are my type!

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed that. Please follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
